The present invention relates to an apparatus that improves the usefulness of a household lamp on and off switch. The apparatus primarily achieves this improvement in function through an add-on extension that is more readily visible than a typical lamp switch and that makes the typical lamp switch more easily accessible.
The various switch mechanisms for the standard household lamp are quite old art. Generally speaking, they consist of knobs for turning a lamp on and off by means of a twist motion, buttons for turning a lamp on and off by means of a push motion, or chains or similar hanging materials for turning a lamp on and off by means of a pulling motion. A standard household lamp typically positioned as table model or as a floor standing model has a lamp shade that usually or almost always blocks visual access to the on and off switch mechanism. To use the switch typically requires that the user bend down and look or blindly grope under the lampshade to find the switch that is to be twisted, pushed or pulled.
There are numerous types of devices for extending access to items. An example would be the extender that can be used with a socket wrench to insert the socket into a tight space where normal hand usage would be impossible.
Thus, basic on and off switches for household lamps and extension devices of many types have separately coexisted for many years, and yet, no prior art exists that encompasses or even suggests the present invention.